Cupid (Empath stories)
"I'm an old romantic at heart. Nothing pleases me more than seeing two people falling in love with each other." Cupid is a character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. He is the ambassador of love, who is in charge of making people and creatures fall in love. History He is a cherub who is usually dressed in a waist cloth and carries a bow and a quiver full of love arrows. Although he tries to aim carefully, his arrows usually if not always tend to go the wrong way, causing some rather humorous situations. One of his mortal enemies is Ares, the god of war, who seeks to destroy him and all supernatural entities that are aligned on the side of goodness. His other main enemy is Eros, a cherub that has been corrupted by evil and uses his arrows to cause creatures to have unsavory and even perverted lustful desires for one another. Cupid has a daughter named Charity, whom he has taught to follow in her father's footsteps as a messenger of love. However, Charity is less interested in romantic love than she is in divine love, which she considers the purest form of love in the world. The Smurfs have encountered Cupid on various occasions, both in the present time period of their stories and during their time-traveling adventures in The Lost Year. Sometime between The Lost Year and Empath's wedding which he attended, Hefty attempted to ask Cupid if he could make Smurfette fall in love with him instead of with Empath, and Cupid refused the request, saying that he can't interfere in a love relationship that only those involved in it can make the changes. Personality Cupid is generally a friendly person who only wants to spread love around the world, which includes true romantic love as well as family and brotherly love. He feels sorrow for those who have been let down by unfulfilled love, such as when Chlorhydris lost her chance to marry Manfred the Magnificent when her rival Drusilla kept him imprisoned in her lair for years as a stone statue. He doesn't like when love causes such great jealousy among others that it would lead to destructive behaviors, which includes Chlorhydris' life-long mission to destroy love and happiness in the world. Neither does he like when people confuse love with lust, which is one of the things he hopes those who are struck with his love arrows would have enough reasoning to discern the difference between. He does envy the ability of humans and various creatures being able to share their love with each other in physical means, since cherubs do not reproduce physically. Appearance Cupid in the present point of the story series has white balding head hair. He wears a white waist cloth and has short angel wings. He carries with him a gold bow and a quiver of love arrows. In his younger days, Cupid had darker fuller hair and carried a different style of bow. Voice Actor His desired voice actor would be Alan Tudyk, who was the voice of King Candy from the Walt Disney 2012 movie Wreck-It Ralph. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Cherubs Category:Elderly characters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Graeco/Roman mythology characters Category:Archers